Unbridled Heroism
by Darkecean
Summary: Upon their return with an unknown passenger, everything comes full circle leaving unanswered curiosities finally revealed and emotions so dormant to rise to the surface. (Brought upon by an idea I pitched with an awesome friend after hearing of whom is coming to the upcoming episodes of our beloved show.)
1. Chapter 1

The lab of the DEO wasn't offering much to the woman who worked herself to the depths of the ground where she felt she had been pressed darkly into through the whole scenario. Even with the assistance of Agent Schott whom she took both pity on yet felt an anger with, she continued the trials through scope after scope, formula after formula. Yet once again she was met with complications and it frustrated her to no end. It wasn't until she heard the automatic door opening to the lab did she lift her darkening green gaze up pausing for a second to study the stunning yet provoking agent approaching.

"Any luck?" Agent Danvers asked, hoping Lena had reached some breakthrough to right the damage of Reign and return Ruby her beautiful mother that Alex had found herself missing more and more though she hadn't quite understood why. In the quiet of the moments in the base her throbbing eye from the latest attack, the one on Ruby's life, brought an anger deepening with every hour. She had been lucky, hell Ruby had been lucky. If she hadn't been with the agent….no, she wouldn't go there. Alex returned her focus to the Luthor.

"We better hope that when they return….it will be with what I need to help separate Reign from Sam. I'm unable to without it Alex. I...I'm sorry." Lena felt this nagging guilt overtaking her with how quickly things had tumbled downhill. Even worse the accusations she had thrown at Supergirl….someone whom had countlessly risked her own Kryptonian life to save hers, she had pitched her anger at. She had lost all hope in the girl of steel with her rage her feelings of betrayal but….she'd been just as ruthless and selfish. She'd been mute and tried to save Sam on her own when she should have come to them. She just feared Sam's life if it had been dropped into the DEO's hands. Now, the regret was there. The stupidity of her decisions, left now to slap her hard in the face and punch her in the gut. Seeing the look in the agent's eyes she knew Alex felt deeply for her friend. She wished Kara was there right now, wished for the blonde's arms around her and her whispered words of reassurance. How she wanted her here.

"I hope they make it back soo….." Alex was cut off as the doors opened and Supergirl and Valor entered the lab with the blonde holding out a strange container. Her body deeply relaxed seeing her sister safe but something was different. There was a stone gaze in Mon El's eyes there was a determination in Kara's. She almost slipped with the itch to run to Kara and hug her but instead steadied herself acting as professional as she could. "Supergirl, you returned."

"I have." Alex felt the strength the power in those two words and she slid a glimpse beside her studying Lena's eyes whom had noticed the change to the hero's demeanor. It was then both heard another set of boots and the two parted way. Brown eyes widened with the approaching stranger instantly reaching for her gun gasping with trembles through her body until she noticed the emblem on the woman's chest. She suddenly slid in front of Lena protectively raising the gun until she felt the stir in the wind and noticed the blur then the deeper red and deeper blue before her met with the powerful orbs of crystal blue. Her own sister had put herself in front of Alex's aim. The agent felt her balance tilting not understanding until she saw something in Kara's eyes gleaming 'trust me'. "Wh…..what?"

"Lower it Alex." Kara said and the agent slowly did bringing a green gaze from Alex to Supergirl.

"What's going on?" The Luthor asked with a thousand questions rattling in her brain. It was then this beautiful woman dressed in a suit so similar to Supergirl's minus the colors stepped forward from walking around the blonde. Lena's own eyes widened until she saw something in the woman's beautiful green eyes. It reminded her of her best friend's eyes, the warmth, the tenderness two orbs held.

"Are you Lena?" Green eyes slightly trembled as her body felt a strange yearn to run to tense but instead relaxed some as she nodded. "Thank you." The woman reached out softly bringing a hand up to the Luthor's cheek. "The names we are bred with not born with, we all attempt escape from. I see something in you Lena, something I know my daughter has seen more than anyone else on this planet." Green eyes trembled even more. "I see the uncertainty and fear in your eyes dear one. But I also see the bravery and selfless acts of a hero as MY daughter Kara tries to be and has been for this city, this beautiful Earth." Lena felt her eyes widen even more as the realization slammed into her like a powerful freight train as she stumbled slightly until the woman before her helped her remain standing. With the words spoken both heard the drop of the gun hit the floor the agent had been holding and a heavy shuttering sob. The eyes of the woman helping steady the Luthor turned to meet watery brown ones.

"You…..you're…." Alex tried to mutter out but her words were lost to her as tears draped down her cheeks and she felt as if she'd been struck with the sword she'd used on the dangerous Kryptonian that night. The woman turned her head back to the woman she helped backward and onto the stool in the lab kneeling slowly meeting green eyes filled with so many mixed emotions leaning in to whisper to her.

"She couldn't tell you whom she was…..she couldn't let you endure the darkness she has Lena. She didn't want to lose you, like she fears she has already. You both have been in the depths the claws of the shadows of your last names. These names don't define you, it is what you show by your actions that give you meaning." The woman stood up as her daughter walked closer to the Luthor and she to the agent in tattered tears. She could hear the pain in her child's voice and it stung so. It wasn't for her to interfere with, not right now. Instead her gaze was on the woman before her. She noticed the power this so called agent had through the tightness of her muscles and her convictions of the past and present actions. Slowly she stopped before the agent and softly slipped her arms around her stroking her hair as she pressed the human's head to her chest. "It is alright Alexandra Danvers...it is alright.." She spoke calmly and soothingly as she heard the cries and whimpers from the two women behind her. She felt the shakes of the fragile soul in her grasp. She treaded carefully. "You gave her an honorable passage to peace my dear….I do not blame you whatsoever." It was important this child knew how much she appreciated her actions. "You gave my precious Kara HOME, you gave her FAMILY. You brought meaning and strength to her through her darkest of moments. You Alex…..are her biggest hero, and for what all you have done for my daughter….you are mine too." They broke apart as Alex finally stood a little straighter yet still a little shaken noticing her sister and her best friend hugging tightly in a set of massive tears and apologies. She slid her brown eyes back to the woman before her, the one whom had held her as she cried and broke. "Do you know who I am?" The agent nodded swallowing hard.

"You're….Alura." Alex spoke as the woman smiled. "But….you were….how?" As Kara and Lena approached them with an arm draped around one another wiping their eyes Alex studied her sister's mother's expression.

"I am here to right the wrongs of my husband, and help you save this planet from the killers whom threaten us all. I am here to give Kara…..my beautiful daughter, what is necessary to protect those she loves, those she cares for and believes in." Alura explained turning to Lena meeting her watery gaze. "I will help you create what can save Samantha from the monstrous entity Reign." She then turned her focus to her daughter. "Kara…...the truth is, you CAN be both. You became both when you became her sister. You became both when you saved her from that crash. You became both when you created bonds with these people. You CAN be Kara Danvers AND Kara Zor-El." Blue eyes shined with a glisten of unspoken emotions and Kara felt a hand slip into her own knowing by the scent of her perfume the beat of her heart the warmth of her shaky hand whom it was. "Let's save this Earth and its people...shall we? Supergirl….."


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions had been hefty in the room they had all inhabited, so much so that the tides had parted as both Kryptonians left it for Kara to introduce her mother to the man whom had spent years looking out for her and her sister. A sister whom still couldn't shake the memory as she leaned against the wall of the lab with one hand over her face, an expression of unsteadiness still raked with tears. The woman beside her stood still close to the table hands trembling gripping the edges watching the window as if awaiting a blow in her tattered thoughts to surface. Yet as she kept her shivering gaze of green on the glass, no blow came. It was both a relief yet fearful. Lena had heard the words of the woman whom had told her that the names they were stained with carrying weren't what gave them purpose, what defined them. Yet...still Lena thought so lowly of herself. Finally she pulled her eyes from the window and turned to see the trembling agent and she understood the pain, the agony that Alex felt. So she approached slowly and reached a soft hand out placing it on the agent's shoulder whom slowly lifted her head from her hand.

"Usually I am the one to doubt whom I am, what I've done.." Lena carefully spoke as their eyes met. "What happened?"

"You didn't know?" Alex studied the Luthor's eyes as she broke hers from their stare clenching a fist and her tight jaw. "A few years ago two people came to bring everyone to their knees and destroy all we worked so hard to protect. They came with promises that they were saving this planet…"

"The…..incident, Myriad, that had everyone's minds trapped?" Alex nodded as Lena listened carefully before adding, "I was told of some of it, some I read about. I even watched the tape….the message of hope she brought."

"Well, the two that came were a man named Non, and a woman...Astra.." Alex swallowed hard struggling from the painful memory still feeling that sword in her hand and how she had watched her baby sister fall apart before her eyes. "..Astra was..Kara's Aunt." The agent heard the gasp from the Luthor as she flicked her gaze up to meet Lena's. "She was about to kill J'onn, an HONORABLE death she called it..but I sentenced her fate. I took whom I thought was the last person from Krypton from her." Lena found herself speechless with her jaw slightly ajar. "Now…..they return after searching for something to help Sam and.."

"Her Mother is here." Alex nodded. "Why did you raise your gun?"

"Astra and Alura were twins." The agent explained.

"So when you saw her, you thought she was Astra."

"Yes." Alex said plainly then gazed up at the ceiling clenching her fists. "Now..now, her mother is here, she's alive and Kara has lost so much…..has endured so much.."

"She's not leaving Alex." Both women turned to the voice of someone neither of them ever really respected and somewhat despised. Standing in the doorway his stance spoke volumes just as his eyes showed a truth and sincerity. "Alura is here to help us free Sam, to stop Reign."

"How would you know…" But Mon-El held up a hand to stop her words as he approached in his Valor suit.

"Her mother and I have spoken much on the trip back when Kara was in a state of meditation to calm herself from all we had discovered."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked with a newfound curiosity. He approached the desk pulling out his phone handing it to the Luthor.

"Load up the file the album labeled Argo City." The agent's eyes widened as Lena typed in the commands and brought up the file he mentioned bringing her own green eyes enlarged in shock. The two women found themselves stunned by the beauty the incredible features of what appeared to be an absolute paradise. "Part of Krypton had survived."

"Her home…." Alex felt her own world crumbling as she attempted to steady herself from her legs wanting to give out. Lena turned to notice the agony in the agent's eyes the chaos looming through her body's reactions. "It..survived.."

"Yes." Mon-El explained as he yanked his phone from the cord and the images left the screen bringing both womens' attentions to him once more. "But Alex….her home is here."

"Did Alura ask?" Alex and Mon-El flicked their gaze to Lena's question.

"She didn't have to. Kara hadn't asked either. Instead, she wondered if she was really doing this planet any good..or…..if the deeds of her family's name were causing all the suffering this planet is enduring."

"She blames herself?" Alex felt herself slump forward and Lena instantly helped her back up practically holding the agent from tumbling to the floor.

"Yes." The three of them shot their eyes up as both Kryptonians entered the room. Alura stopped at the doorway with Kara moving to them and Mon-El walking passed her patting her shoulder on the way out leaving the women to sort things out. The blonde shifted her powerful orbs to the agent's as Alex locked her gaze with her sister's. Slowly Kara pulled her eyes to her best friend's and met her in a steel yet soft expression. "Just as our names are what we are known by to the rest of the universe, and we do everything possible to right the wrongs of our familial coat of arms so very stained….we need to see that we are MORE that we can do more...we can BE more." Kara walked even closer and softly held both hands out taking one of Alex's and Lena's. "We ARE more. We can DO more. We WILL do more." The superhero watched tears slip down both women's cheeks and found her own watering in response then brought on a smile that filled their hearts and released smiles from them. "Now….let's save Sam…"


	3. Chapter 3

The night sky positively glistened with the sun's rays no longer attentive and the stars replacing it sending millions of sparkling lights across a vast canvas above them. Even more so with the sudden power outages along the city and with it, so many insane calls had been alerted to the DEO not just the NCPD. Yet, even the thought of that science division did nothing for the rocks she felt slamming against the curls of her inner nerves. Brown eyes glanced around her head back her short hair blowing with the much colder wind than usual. As she gradually lowered her eyelids with arms outstretched as if allowing the moon's light the specks of glow from the stars to fuel her, she realized what she had been doing and also by the shuffle of boots whom had been observing. Opening her eyes once more with her warrior suit on Winn had made her Alex let the person know she was aware of their presence.

"Strange isn't it sis.." Alex spoke wondering what was on the Kryptonian's thoughts, "...I feel as if the night's gaze has strengthened me some….like the sun does you." The boot steps came closer and the agent lowered her head some turning it slightly when the blonde came to stand beside her and gaze out at the stars like she had. "What's up?"

"She asked me….." Kara began, and with those words Alex felt her insides coiling dangerously with a sickened intent. "...about you." The blonde finished and the agent allowed the breath she had been holding to sputter out knowing damn well that Kara had picked up on her nervousness. "She asked..about our time, about…...the bond we share because I couldn't keep from glowing every time I told her about what you are to me." Then the blonde turned her head and cerulean blue hues met brown ones and they both smiled softly. "She wanted to know, if once we save Sam and stop the Worldkiller problem, if you would like to see Argo for yourself and have both of us for a meal." Alex felt herself burst out laughing hugging her stomach as she did as the blonde narrowed her eyes at her. "What?"

"Does she know how much you EAT here? Does she have enough food to feed your unnatural habits?" Alex laughed further and the Kryptonian grumbled.

"Veeeery funny sis." Kara muttered still glaring until both heard heavy footsteps approaching and the blonde's eyes widened sensing just whom it was flipping around diving herself in front of Alex protectively. The agent was caught off guard but slipped her hand to her holster and drew her gun with it fully charged as it hummed with power. "YOU!" Then the blonde felt her eyes trembling in absolute fear at whom was in the intruder's powerful grasp. "NO!"

"KARA!" The familiar voice filled her ears and she watched as her mother rushed at Reign whom somehow had escaped with a firm grip on her best friend's neck until Alura had slammed her fist powerfully into the World Killer's gut causing her to release the Luthor and Kara immediately rushed forward to get Lena out of the way but was met by a grip to her own neck and the pressure at her throat. Then the eyes of a monster were igniting with a powerful fire as she shoved Kara's mother away violently and Alura slammed into the wall of the tower crashing right through it only to fall from her sight.

"MOM!" Kara screamed until her noises were being silenced by the firm grip of Reign as the pressure alone was making the blonde's eyes fog and unfocus. Unable to break the grip feeling her body losing strength she felt the hand that she was using to try to pry the one from her slip off and her arm drop as her body was lifted from the rugged roofs texture. She could barely hear the screams of both her sister and best friend or the laughter of her attacker or the noise of the power Alex shot from her favorite gun. It was all dulling so much quicker than it should. Then the voice spoke against her ear and she shivered by the haunting words.

"The place we both came from gave a last gift to us Zor-El….a final offering to the once proud and now not so powerful Supergirl….the **Harun-El** …...or so she thought.."

"Wh….whaaa….." Kara gasped out with her voice barely but a choked whisper but Reign heard it and smiled with the blonde seeing the sinister grin foggily hearing a deep inward chuckle and it brought agony through her body as the hand around her neck gripped even tighter feeling her strength draining even more through her.

"A kryptonite so deadly yet so powerful…..so dark….so very….delicious to me and venomous to you..black….kry…" The blonde hadn't even heard the last of the word as the last of her struggling air was silenced and darkness took her into it's dangerous claws. "..ptonite. Mmmmm hmm hmmm hmmmmmmm..farewell, you little noble menace." Reign laughed hearing the agonizing screams and cries of the two humans as she walked to the edge of the building once more to extinguish the city's little superhero…

* * *

"Lena?" Green eyes flung open as her body spasmed and flung upright with her pulse far quicker than it should be breathing heavily and trembling feeling the tears rake down the sides of her face hitting the table her head had been resting on when she had passed out from exhaustion after the prince of Daxam, Kara's mother and Kara had returned with what they had hoped would cure Sam of Reign permanently. "Lena!" Kara was at her side instantly reaching out tenderly as the woman lunged forward to sink into her friend's warm body and began to sob against her. Instinctively the blonde put her arms around her best friend holding her gently softly stroking a hand up and down her back. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I…..I can't lose….you...Kara.."

"Lee..what.."

"I can't." Lena struggled to breathe as she slowly lifted her head to flick her gaze to a concerned expression upon the blonde and eyes filled with warmth but so much protectiveness. "Kara….I can't lose you too." Slowly a hand lifted up and touched the side of her face featherly stroking her cheek.

"You won't." Kara spoke with a pure conviction to those two words.

"But….I will..if…" Lena had to turn away she couldn't look her best friend in the eyes with what she felt was the right thing to say. She felt herself cut off from what she needed to finish when both Alex, draped in a Kryptonian cloak over her warrior suit, and Kara's mother Alura walked in followed by a hesitant Mon-El whom lingered more at the doorway.

"We think….we have a plan to help BOTH our homes." Alura spoke first, leaving Lena's words she had needed to speak forgotten.


End file.
